comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-03 - Zombies, Half-Nekkid Women, and Magic, Oh My!
Cleopatra, least that is what she declares herself! Dusky complexion, midnight long hair, a bad remake of the Egyptian clothing that is so NOT historically accurate, and magical powers. Yep, it's that kind of day. Let's not forget that Tony really, really hates magic. So when the undead start to rise and begin to make their way to Central Park where the gathering is about Cleopatra's Needle, there is a crackle from the woman. "My power increases!!!" The fact it is icy, cold, and now dark clouds from the negative magical powers are in the sky too boot, a cold day just turned into a crappy day. Iron Man got the call in from the police as they aren't sure how to deal with undead zombies. "Where is Thor when you need him, seriously?" He is currently hovering about what would be 2-3 floors above the ground, watching the show just a quarter of the mile in front of him. And yes, he's talking to himself out loud in his masculine computerized Iron Man voice, "I'd say about six hundred zombies with more on the way. This is seriously gross. And I need company to complain to, seriously, I need company." Sersi had been out. New York had changed much in the three hundred years the city had been around, and she always enjoyed rediscovering parts of it as she came and went. From the days when it was just a frontier trading port and then a growing urban Metropolis. And her eyes flashed then as she sensed the 'unnaturalness' of the magics concentrating, of spawning the dead.. Seeing Cleopatra 'herself' her eyes flashed. This woman was not Cleopatra, to paraphrase Samual Clemens 'I have met her, and you are not her'. What to do but.. Try and cause a distraction to let the area be evacuated. Her fingers flashed, and then went up in the air as she wove an intricate illusion visible to 'Cleopatra'. Appearing in the general area, voice, outfit, and body matching from what Sersi remembered of the Pharaoh long since past.. "You! Who are you that has the temerity to not only claim my name but take those from Osiris' grasp and flaunt them in such petty chaos!" "Whoa!" Iron Man freaks a bit when he sees the huge image! But this his energy readings and scans see that it is a manipulation of soft light technology, or rather not technology exactly. "Ugh, more magic." He wants to cry. But he's too manly for that!!! In either case, he can pick up Cleopatra screaming and going hysterical over the illusion. The zombies start to surge forward to try and attack the illusion and Iron Man has to face palm over his face plate. "Lovely. Why do I attract the crazies?" But soon Iron Man's jet boots increase in power and he is moving across the ground as he thinks of how to try and interfere with this crazy woman's magick! "Pardon me lady! But can you stop and desist in this public display of ugliness with the zombies? Ahhhhh!" A zombie actually leaps up off the ground and claws at his face. A chest blast later, and the zombie flops to the ground, "Seriously...gross....totally gross....," and Iron Man shudders. The zombies are all surging over towards the illusory Cleopatra, who flashes her hands up, "Hold! False one who claims my legacy of the Nile and usurps the sleep of those who have taken Osiris' Embrace!" A flash of energy is added by Sersi with her illusion for the sake of theatrics, but also a glowing force field which hopefully the zombies would be charging over into and running like a chain link fence then, just piling over one naother with their intent to surge over it at their Mistress' commands. Or so was Sersi's intent anyways - the energy field and the illusion were more to get all the zombies in one place and hopefully allow the park to be evacuated if anyone was still in the area.. It is then that Iron Man's suit picks up another life form. "What is this?" Maybe he isn't alone after all. He smirks, "So...let's see here..." His scanners start searching for the energy signature to see if there is an external source to this woman's power. He also is fighting off the zombies that get sicked on him, before he finally jets higher up into the air to get away. Communicating with the police blockades are created and people are being evacuated. Luckily, the crazy woman is more interested in amassing her army first before attacking. "Come on...think Tony, /think/!" Cleopatra, the non-illusion one screeches! "I am the Queen of the Nile! I have arisen and will lead my follows to new glory by ruling this pitiful kingdom into new greatness! No one stop me! Not with my power!" When Iron Man finally things to take a pot shot at Cleopatra herself hoping to shut her up, his repulsor bounces off a magical shield. "Ah-ha! You cannot touch me mortal! I am blessed by Isis herself!" Sersi's eyes flash then, continuing her illusion, her 'fake' Cleopatra casually crossing her arms in annoyance, "You are a false spawn of Anubis. Now begone with your hysterical!" Waving her hand up then over in a dismissive gesture, the zombies still squishing up to the energy field for the moment. In time with her illusory hand gesture, Sersi went to add a telekinetic 'blast' of wind then going at several dozen miles per hour whipping out of nowhere and trying to smash the 'impostor' off her feet then. Iron Man finds what he is looking for. He will likely get horrified responses later for destroying the artifact, but he suddenly zips for the base of the Needle Point! "Keep her distracted, good job!" Or something like that. The woman screams as she works to keep her shields up and control over the zombies as the wind blasts here! "I will defeat you! I will prove to be the rightful ruler!" "Crazy women, surrounded by them," Iron Man grumbles. But he comes up short when faced with a large group of zombies. He is soon blasting through zombies, getting down and dirty and watching them splatter and..., "This is why people should be cremated! Then again, who would come back from the dead then?" He is really trying to leave heads in tact so they can be identified later and placed back to ground. Those poor families! But he gets to what he wants, and when he goes to punch the artifact mask he is knocked back! "Shit!" Luckily his shielding deflected much of it, but his armor is giving him red alerts. Iron Man humpfs, and soon charges up his chest blaster. At least he thinks to move to where he won't hit the living or the building, because boy would that be bad publicity! He just needs another minute or two to charge up and destroy the crazy ladies power booster! At this point, the swarming zombies are proving to be difficult to handle for Sersi, along with maintaining the illusion and energy shield as the woman screams over at her. A direct attack over on the other lady would be difficult, and she's likely going to be redirecting her efforts over to Iron Man unless distracted. So, remembering her time spent with the Egyptians, Sersi once again chooses for the theatrical, and creates an illusion of a giant crocodile dozens of feet tall, booming out in Egyptian, "You who besmirch me, be consumed like the nothingness you are!" The illusion itself is just that, an illusion. No solidity or substance to it. But it goes down to snap it's jaws about the woman in a quality reminiscent of Hook. ::.*SNAP* *GULP*. There's no solid bite, swallowing, or anything of a sort behind it, but having a multi-story crocodile seemingly trying to swallow you up right as the other you vanishes into thin air would hopefully serve as a distraction! But seriously? That freaks out Cleopatra! Her powers concentrate on her shielding as she screams in panic! And the zombies themselves pause and freeze, giving Sersi moments to recover. It also gives Iron Man time to finish charging up without distractions. "Finally," and this time when he sets off the blast from his chest he has to brace his feet. The shielding around the artifact bulges and twists, before snapping out of existance and the mask that the real Cleopatra once more is turned to dust! The zombies start to drop to the ground as the boost of magic leaves Cleoptra and her powers diminish. Cleopatra is shaking, tears screaming down her face in terror, "No...no...I can't lose! I can't!" Sersi appears over towards the woman, walking with a casual gait, "you are not her. She has passed along to the realm of the Nile and Eternal Slumber then, occasionally coming out to dance and dally. But you are not she." Her eyes flash over with commanding power and presence, "For I have met her many times since both she first walked and she passed over to Ra's embrace. And you are not her. Now.." Her eyes flashed. Not actually telepathically assaulting the woman, but trying to instill a greater aura of intimidation. Cleopatra starts sobbing then, "But...I need to be, I need to be /her/!" She looks broken at Sersi's words, not finding doubt in her tone or demeanor, and her aura being truly intimidating. As Iron Man walks about to see the destruction to the park he did from his blast he signs, then eyes Sersi, "Man, women are vindictive," he states. He is summoning police and a psychologist over coms right now. Sersi glances down at 'Cleopatra', "But you are not her. You wish to be her, and I have no doubt she would be honored by remembrance, but you are not her." Her voice is soft, but powerful. Glancing down at the sobbing, wretched young woman, "And take care. Next time she would come herself, and she would be less forgiving of a pretender in person." "The fact you are talking about Cleopatra as if she is still living is vaguely disturbing, just so you know," Iron Man states. But there are some cop cars and an ambulance coming up to the scene. The boys in blue perform their arrest of the sobbing woman, and the medics check her out and go to strap her into the bedding. Iron Man is quick to answer some questions, state that he will provide what technology he can to make the process quicker, and specially comments: "I really respect whoever can manage to get the bodies put in the proper graves. They have stronger stomachs than me. If you can give me a list of everyone that participates in restoring people to their proper graves, I'll make sure to send them all something nice for their efforts to give the families of the dead peace." When asked who the woman in green is though after the criminal is loaded up, Iron Man says, "I do not know at this time." He then looks over at Sersi. "Iron Man, obviously," offering a metal hand toward Sersi. It isn't goo covered luckily thanks to the shielding he had up earlier. Sersi cocks a brow, and then says in one response, "Sersi." She goes on over then and shakes the hand then over as it was offered, "And you are not made of Iron at all, whether inside or out." She responds curiously over at that, then glances over at Iron Man, "And she is alive. She is a patron of Mount Olympus when she has not gone to spend time over in the Nile for her rest." Shaking the armored gauntlet, she glances up at the broken needle, "Such a shame. It has not weathered the elements very well. The desert preserved it so much better than the winters and the winds have." "Try telling that to the public. Even my original armor was made of an alloy. But nice to have that recognized by a lady," Iron Man states. "Uh-huh, Mount Olympus. I'll let Thor know that one when he gets out of Asgard. Hell, maybe he only knows." Weirding things have happened. The mask artifact was destroyed, but the needle survived if one looks past the damages from the side-effects of Iron Man's blasts. "I'll make sure repairs are done in a timely manner. I did a rush job resolve on killing her power booster that was linked to the needle, but I thought it better to risk some property damage than make you have to play distraction technique for the next twenty minutes while I found a way to distrupt her shielding over the artifact. Magic is one painful form of science, it likes to make funny faces at physics." Yes, the man is cracking jokes. But soon, Iron Man is saying farewell to the Detective, dropping an E-Mail to the Mayor with his offer to assist with repairs on the needle so it can be joined by the public again, before he then says, "Sersi huh? That's a pretty cool codename. It was the name of a sorceress in The Iliad, wasn't it?" Sersi corrects idly, "I was called that, yes. And that was me." Sersi waggles her figners, "And they called me in that day Circe." Whom his databanks would likely recognize, Greek mythology aside, as a rather well known foe of the Greek Goddess from the 'other' world then. "And you did what was right. In any case, things can be rpeaired. Lives.. Cannot. The past is the past, but those of it would not want thier idols ruined then at a cost of lives." "Umm...wait, are you really saying you are /that/ old, and you used to turn men into pigs? Cause seriously, not cool, the turning humans into animals, not nice at all," Iron Man states. Please let it just be a crazy woman, please let it just be another crazy woman! "And it's more just....a landmark, not an idol. Did I mention I'm atheist? Totally atheist. Disbelief gains me a bonus on protection, right?" Avengers Tony Stark says, "So, I took care of the zombies, thanks for totally not being there for me guys, and the Cleopatra wannabe that was raising them from the dead. Cleapotra's Needle got mildly damaged, and there are some grounds damage, and lots of dead bodies to rebury after identifying, but I also ment someone that claims to be Circe with a C, but goes by Sersi...I guess with an S? Anyway, the ORIGINAL Circe. She apparently helped me stop the Cleoptra wanna be, but if I end up transformed to a pig, NOT my fault." Sersi glances over at Tony, "But you are extremely close to them genetically! And so much more adorable that way." She went to casually tap her fingers over on her arm then. "They smell so much better and put so much more effort into being nice and clean and they have hygiene!" Avengers Natasha Romanova says, "What? I'm almost there... there were zombies?" A pause at that, "Pigs are dirty, nasty creatures that roll in the mud. So not funny. I hope you reproduce and get a child just like /you/." Yes, Iron Man just put a curse on Sersi. The dark clouds that were over the city have been clearing up, though it is still cold and icy. The park is busy with police activity as they call people in to secure the dead bodies and idenify them for reburying. Iron Man is also moving away from Cleopatra's Needle to get out of the way, and perhaps Sersi will follow, perhaps she won't turn him into a pig. Avengers Tony Stark says, "You missed on the zombies, now just a bunch of dead bodies that need identified and reburied. I feel bad for their families. Hoping I didn't have to blast any chests out on dead bodies I knew. And by the way, it was really, really gross. I think I screamed like a girl once when one shooved their face into mine, it was rotting." Sersi sighs, "They are not. They are very clean and spend much of thier time attending to their hygiene." Her eyes spark then, but she does not use her powers over in such a way as -much- as she is tempted to. "Do you wish for me then to demonstrate otherwise? For I am more than happy to." Avengers Natasha Romanova says, "...my hero." Avengers Beast says, "Wait what? I was teaching a class. What did I miss?" "Only if you go cosplay and make cute oink, oink sounds Sersi," Iron Man states, "Otherwise, I rather eat bacon than be bacon thank you very much. Though I appreciate the thought and your zealous appreciation of...hogs. Truly." Not really. "And if you are really a couple thousand years old and somehow still hot as hell, what brings you to Central Park in New York City?" Avengers Tony Stark says, "Yes, I got called because no response from active duty Avengers to a zombie incident in Central Park. Was everyone sleeping? Man, I need to learn how to sleep more than four hours a day." Now, here's a sight one doesn't see often-- or ever. Natasha Romanova, A.K.A. the Black Widow, dressed in all black from her boots to the puffy, very civilian winter coat she's wearing, walking with what looks like a small child, also in puffy winter garb, hand-in-hand. Her other hand is carrying a steaming to-go cup of what is hopefully, since Tony is up ahead, not coffee. It's a disturbingly maternal scene. People might want to start getting used to it. As she comes up on the scene, she surveys the... damage. Her expression is impassive at the bodies. She's seen worse. Hell, she's caused worse. Avengers Iron Man says, "Beast is though! And he's awake! Well, NOW he is!" At least with this disturbing maternal scene there's the prospect of death, lots of death. Asia and her claws and Natasha and her wrist thingies and guns. Right now they are going for cute, Asia likes cute, she doesn't like the cold though and she is taking one for the team, but she may have to get in the hot tub after this trip out. She is quiet and respectful, looking around, perhaps mentally checking on the sleeping trees in the area, making sure everyone is okay. Sersi glances over at Tony then, "I am more than happy to should you wish to have over the experience." She crosses her arms then but otherwise does not seem to be building up energy over within her for anything judging by the suit's sensors. Then glancing over at Tony she continues, "And I am here exploring. It is a lovely city and it has changed much in the last hundred years or so." "I think I'm disturbed that I actually am starting to believe you, you sound so convincing." But then Iron Man is distracted when his senses pick up Black Widow approaching and Asia. He suddenly spreads his arms wide, "Asia, sweetheart!!" His computerized voice is booming, and sounds as excited as a computerized voice can! Course the sleeping grass isn't too happy with him right now, there is a large sorch mark across the park that totally is NOT his fault (kinda), that might have damaged or taken out a tree or two. He tried to keep damage to a minimum, but magic force fields are a pain in the butt to get through! Avengers Beast says, "I was teaching a lab." "He is in trouble, isn't he?" Natasha notes to the little plant girl beside her. "I ask this because he is being far too cheerful for how many bodies, so he is trying to deflect." She sighs, sipping her totally-not-coffee, really. Avengers Beast says, "I thought there was other active duty Avengers. Do I need to come help?" Avengers Iron Man says, "You were totally sleeping, maybe. Apparently they don't have their coms on, it happens sometimes. Emergency calls auto-routes to reserves when that happens." Avengers Natasha Romanova says, "I am only active by the slimmest technical senses. For some reason /combat related summons are not routing to my ID/." Asia shakes her head. "Well if he is we can save him, cause we are team Awesome." she whispers back to Natasha before seeing Uncle Iron Man fly his way over. "Careful, fire the grass Iron Man!" she playfully scolds. She heads over to hug him and looks over to Sersi curiously. "That lady looks like Snow White, but green," she looks to Natasha. "I wonder if we are cousins." Cousin is a word that Asia learned this morning. Avengers Iron Man says, "Huh, I wonder about that...oh right, you stepped down from active field duty. Goof." Avengers Beast says, "I am turning off my com now. So I don't have to testify at the murder trial." Avengers Natasha Romanova says, "Wise man, Beast." Sersi glances over at Asia curiously, and then waves her fingers over at Asia and Natasha, "I am not Miss White." She amends, and then glances down, "And you are green yourself." Sersi otherwise glances over at the now approaching duo rather curiously, but otherwise maintained her relaxed posture of crossing her arms. Iron Man picks up Asia easily, hugging her to him, but careful not to squish her! "How is my most favorite niece? It's been seriously too long! And I'm not in trouble, just happy to see Asia, I've missed her." He totally isn't putting her down right now either. "That's Sersi, she has a things for hogs and can manipulate light to create illusions, energy readings registering in the 'magic' spectrum." The latter information is mostly for Natasha. "Sersi, this is my niece Asia, and my team mate and...significant other, Black Widow." Right, significant other works. Tony thinks he just broke his brain a little bit. Avengers Iron Man says, "Soooo mean!" "Magic, hmm?" Natasha lifts a brow, observing Sersi coolly. "And I do not think she is your cousin, Asia." She does take a step towards Iron Man, standing at his side now. Most other women would see it as possessive, especially in light of the significant other comment. But there's no zeal or fire in her expression, if anything, she seems to a careful observer to be going through the motions of such. "We were taking a walk after breakfast," she idly comments to Stark. "We had pancakes." Sersi nods over at Natasha and gives her a wave, and then shrugs her shoulders over at calling her abilities 'magic' and decides it's probably best not to overly elaborate on the definition then if what she does is classified as such. "Oh, I do have a question if I might." She inquires, looking from Iron Man to Asia and then to Natasha. Asia waves to Sersi, she's wearing green and well that intrigues her. "I'm a tree." she says. Or maybe she's playing pretend, or maybe she's a tree, Uncle Tony is weird. She grins at Sersi. "It's nice to meet you mah names Asia Greenleaf." she waves. Greenleaf? Asia's never had a last name, where she get that from, that's totally not her moms name. Kids. "You look like Snow White though, you ever seen it, it's not my favorite but it's good." "Ah, breakfast. I knew I missed out on something. But now Sersi has me wanting bacon." Yes, because it is totally all her fault that Iron Man wants bacon! "Hey, going by Greenleaf now? How you pick that one up sweetheart? And actually you are a mutant, not a tree, your X-Gene mutations merely make you tree-like." He isn't about to explain to Asia that she is a mutant clone, no siree! He is not! "As for the question, what can I do for you Sersi? Other than ask you to please not turn anyone into pigs unless they are criminals, and even then only temporary until they are properly arrested," Iron Man states. Sersi considers, "Well if you would say I am close enough to her and how you envision her, I might have been at one point." She has a long memory but even she can occasionally lose track of just what exactly myths she inspired. "Also Baba Yaga is much nicer in person than you would think." "What is the question?" Natasha asks bluntly. She sips her coffee, fighting the urge to rub her temples. Sersi glances over at Natasha curiously, "Is there a current Sorcerer Supreme? And if so who is it? I have not met one since the Ancient One and I am unsure if he still holds the role." Asia grins at Sersi. "Oh you can get a Sorcerero Supreme at Taco Bell its delicious." she pauses and shakes her head. "Wait that's a Taco Supreme." she chews her bottom lip and nods. "I needed a last name an Asia Bellium doesn't really sound good, Asia Stark makes sound like I'm on Game of Thrones." she says. Okay, now Natasha /does/ rub her temples. Baba yaga. Sorcerer Supreme. Zombies laying dead everywhere. She has not had enough coffee to deal with any of this. She looks at Iron Man pointedly. "Ummm, you got me there. Pete Wisdom be the to ask about that. I know there is a Dr. Strange running about, I've heard of him, but never met him. I heard of Dr. Fate from the Justice League. But magic is not my speciality by far," Iron Man states. "And Baba Yaga can keep hands to themselves and not snatch children, cause I will do worse than break them," he states, "If he is even real." But in either case, "Anyway, why did you want to know?" Iron Man is laughing at Asia's words then, "But I like Game of Thrones!" Yep, Tacos, "And we can go get Tacos for dinner, how about that?" He sounds HIGHLY amused. "If you change your mind though, you can totally go by Asia Stark, I already publicly declared you my niece, so it works," even if he doesn't have a brother. Iron Man then shifts Asia to hold her with one arm, and moves to wrap the other one about Nat's waist. "Should we get someplace warmer?" Please don't murder him Nat! Sersi glances over at Iron Man curiously, "Of course he is real, but he is not always active. The position is not so much inherited as traditionally passed down and.." She shrugs her shoulders, "There may not be an active one over at the moment." At the mention of 'Doctor Fate' she nods, "Likely an equivalent then." She went on, "And it was traditional for.. My kind to occasionally cooperate with the current Sorceror Supreme at times of need, so I wished to pay my respects if there was currently a bearer of the title." Natasha sighs, leaning a bit against the Iron Man suit. "Yeah, Asia might appreciate a little warmth," she observes. She glances back to Sersi. "I am unsure who currently holds the title." She isn't mentioning, especially in front of Stark, any of her recent run-ins with any magic users. For reasons. "I am sure we can find out, if needed." Asia giggles and shrugs. "Yeah ah'm not liking the cold, but ah do like Tacos." she says. "Have you ever had a Taco?" she asks Sersi. "You have to ask them who that is, them being Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange to get a direct answer," countering Nat a bit in that. "I can give you the contact number to the Justice League line and they can likely get ahold of Dr. Fate. Dr. Strange? No clue, but Pete Wisdom works at the Avengers Academy and might know how to get ahold of him," Iron Man states. "In the meantime, please don't be a supervillain and go kidnapping men and stuff. That is very much illegal this day and age. Actually, do you need an explanation of the current laws?" Ugh, he may as well play along, but he is so opting for a warmer place for the girls for this discussion if it is going to happen. To Nat, Iron Man states, "Let's get you two back to the Mansion then. My suit is environmentally controlled, your clothing, not so much." A pause, "And wow, aren't you cold Sersi?" Cause wow on that outfit. Then Tony remembers, he shouldn't be checking out crazy, he has enough crazy in his arms right now. Yep, wise move. "Well, maybe we can get Jarvis to make homemade tacos, they are even better than store bought," Tony suggests. If Sersi says she needs explanations or assistance, Iron Man will invite her along. Sersi nods, "It is not a matter of necessity, so I would not ask you to undertake such things on my behalf that would put you or your associates at risk." At this point, seeing Asia's query, Sersi goes to flick up her fingers then and in them appears.. A Taco, which is then passed over to the young girl if it is permitted, "Will this hold you over until we get there?" "After you, darling," Natasha says, stifling an eye roll, but slipping her arms around the suit, in case Tony's decision to 'go home' means 'pick up the girls and fly there'. Asia maybe like a preschooler (sorta) but she shakes her head to the offered Taco, cause that's a little weird for her, but she is polite. "Oh thank you but ah'm not hungry we just had pancakes, and Jarvis makes the bestest pancakes." "Matter generation. That...is actually really impressive." And the science geek inside Tony is about to go craaaazy happy! Forget the exposed boobies, it's MATTER GENERATION!!! "Then again, matter isn't truly solid, so it's actually a reconfiguration of the molecules in the air...," he's getting distracted, but then Nat has her arms wrapped about his neck. "Hey baby." Yep, derailed again! "Sure, Jarvis is pulling up to the edge of the park now, I'll take you there so you and Asia can be driven back in warmth the rest of the way." Picking Nat up, Iron Man slowly flies her and Asia to the edge of the park before setting them down where Jarvis is there to open the back door of the car and help them in. If Sersi wants the warmth she can also get in the car before Iron Man flies back to the Avengers Mansion while Jarvis drives back.